Pro Wrestling Video Games
by ROHbot5150
Summary: another wrestling Sonic story for all wrestling and video game fans plz read
1. An era begins

Pro Wrestling Video Game

AN note: hi I'm back with another wrestling fic but this time I'm not going to be lazy with it so hopefully it will be better and unlike the Gaming Wrestling Alliance fic (great fic if your a wrestling and video game fan by the way) this will be more similar to the indies in wrestling like ROH, PWG, FWA, 1PW etc so if you like them hopefully you'll like this.

* * *

The pyro goes off in the Mushroom Kingdom coloseum as the crowd goes wild knowing that the show is about to start and the debut show will feature the Chaotix of Vector and Espio accompanied by Charmy vs the Kongs of Diddy and DK, Samus Aran vs Fox MCloud, Banjo and Kazooie with Kameo vs the Wario brothers, Knuckles vs Link, Yoshi vs Toad vs Kirby vs Tails vs Conker vs Charmy in a six man challenge, Luigi vs Bowser and the main event with Sonic vs Shadow vs Mario. 

The show kicks off with the six way and its one fall to a finish as Yoshi comes out first to an ovation as he jumps on the apron saying he's going to win as Toad comes out next followed by Kirby, Tails, Conker and Charmy. Yoshi and Conker start things off while the others go to a corner each as Yoshi and Conker lock up with Conker getting the advantage by getting a headlock then a shoulder block he runs back from the ropes as Yoshi ducks under then springs up and doing the splits as Conker ducks under as Yoshi hip tosses him over and Conker comes back with an arm drag as he springs back and gives him a japanese arm drag as he holds on and applys an armlock keeping Yoshi down. Conker stands up and goes to the wrist but then Yoshi nips up and gives Conker a chop to the chest as Conker lets go and Yoshi gives him another as he takes him to a corner and tags in ails who jumps over the ropes and onto Conker and sends him over with a monkey flip and tries a pin but gets two.

Tails continues to work over Conker with a snapmare and rear chinlocks until Conker forced him up and into a corner where Charmy blind tags himself in from Tails as Tails slams the back of Conkers head to the mat as he leaves as Charmy picks him up but Conker gets jaw breaker in and Charmy tried a clothesline but Conker ducked and came back with a spinning wheel kick as they both laid down on the mat as Conker eventually tried to crawl for a tag to Kirby but Kirby jumps from the apron to the floor to avoid getting tagged into the match as Charmy tagged in Tails who ran in to the corner to charge at Conker but he moves out of the way as Tails hits the turnbuckle as Conker rolls to Yoshi and tags him in as he springs off the ropes onto Tails with a missle dropkick then jumps up and catches Charmy with a hurricanrana then hits Toad off the apron as he runs to the ropes and hits a headscissors on Tails as Conker gets in and clotheslines Yoshi who gets back up to get another one but Kirby comes in from behind and stomps on Conker. Yoshi gets him with a dropkick then puts an armlock on Tails and jumps on the top rope and jumps off and his legs catch Charmy as he gets them with an arm drag and head scissorss combo. Kirby tries to hit him with his finishing move the final cut but Yoshi counters with a suplex sending him to the outside as Yoshi runs to the ropes and comes back with a tope con hilo ( a normal tope but he flips over as he jumps through the ropes). When he gets up he gets clothesline from Toad as Tails jumps over the ropes landing on Toad as Conker was left in the ring with Charmy as he scoops him and and throws him down with a slam then rebounds off the ropes and does a snap elbow drop he then goes to the top rope and looked to do a corkscrew onto Charmy but Tails cuts him off as he also goes to the top rope and tries to suplex Conker off but Kirby gets in and powerbombs Tails off the top rope who still had Conker so he superplexes him at the same time as the crowd goes wild with appreciation.

Charmy gets back up and dropkicks Toad down as he goes to the top rope for a flying leg drop but Yoshi pushes him off as Charmy goes flying into the guard rail as Yoshi goes to the top rope and gets to the top rope and waits for Toad to get to his feet as he jumps and does aa flieing clothesline and tries a pin but Kirby breaks it up and successfully executes his finisher the final cut and tries a pin but Tails stops that and hits Kirby with an ensiguri and he tries to go to the top rope for 450 but Conker pushes him off as Tails lands on Charmy as Coner does a springboard and lands on Tails and Charmy.

Toad throws out Kirby and picks up Yoshi on his shoulders but Yoshi struggles out and gets a rollup and gets the three count as the crowd gies a great ovation from a great match as Yoshi quickly leaves the ring as Toad couldn't believe he lost it as the other competitors realise whats happened as Yoshi celebrates in the crowd.

After a great start next was the Wario brothers against Banjo and Kazooie with Kameo as Kazooie and Waluigi start out as Kazooie had Waluigi in a headlock as he tags in Banjo who goes for a clear shot in the gut as he whips Waluigi into the ropes and comes back with a massive shoulder tackle that sends Waluigi out of the ring as Banjo follows him and throws him back in as he hammers away at Waluigi before tagging Kazooie back in as they whip him to the ropes and come back with a double ebow then a double elbow drop as Kazooie gets a pin but only two he then runs to the ropes but Wario holds the rope down causing Kazooie to fall out of the ring as Banjo tries to get at them the referee tries to get him back to his corner as Wario and Waluigi hammer away at Kazooie before throwing him back in the ring as Waluigi stomps at him and tags in Wario who whips him into the corner and clotheslines him sending Kazooie down.

Wario picks him up and slams him down then jumps with a leg drop on Kazooie and pins him but gets a two count as he tags in Waluigi as they give him a double suplex but again get a two count. They stayed on offense until Kazooie comes back with a lariat to Waluigi as he crawls to tag in Banjo as he does and Banjo comes in with clotheslines to Wario and Waluigi. They eventually manage to get control of him as they whip him to the ropes and try to get a double clothesline but Banjo breaks through and bounces off the ropes and clotheslines them both as he throws out Wario and kicks Waluigi in the get and hoists him up and throws him with the border toss as Kazooie jumps from the top rope and hits him with a frog splash as he gets the pin and the win as Kameo celebrates with them as Banjo grabs a mic.

"as we have just proven we can dominate any team in the world but we want the winner of the Kongs vs Chaotix at the next show so whoever wins that match keep in mind that we'll be watching thats all we have to say play our fucking music" said Banjo as he drops the mic as they leave.

That tag match was next as Chaotix of Espio and Vector made their way to the ring with Charmy who was still hurting after his match earlier as the Kongs came out after as Espio and Diddy started off as Espio used his quickness to get an advantage over Diddy as he tagged in Vector who used his power with clubbing blows to Diddys neck and back as he whips him to the corner and follows up with a clothesline then a swinging neckbreaker as he went for a pin but only gets two.

After a couple of elbow drops on Diddy he tags in Espio who stomps him as he picks him up snapmares him down and then delivers a big kick to the spine of Diddy as Espio taunts the crowd then gives another big kick to the face as he then does a standing moonsault on Diddy then a pin but again gets two.

After a few stomps and a dropkick Espio started to get frustrated that he couldn't beat Diddy as he whips him to the corner and runs at him but Diddy gets an elbow to Espios face as Espio staggers back and Diddy quickly climbs the second rope and jumps off and getting Espio with a flying neckbreaker leaving both down on the mat and tired out as both tried to get to their corner for a tag as both do Vector runs at DK but gets a clothesline and then another one then a headbutt. He then whips Vector to the ropes and comes back with a boot to the face as Espio tries a cross body but Vector catches him in mid air the powerslams him down as Vector tries attacking him but DK lifts him up in the air as he falls and lands on Espio as DK is on fire and taunts to say hes going to go for the chokeslam but Charmy gets on the apron as DK slaps him off but that was enough time for Vector to attack DK from behind as he whips DK to the ropes and tries to clotheline him but DK comes back with one of his own as DK then lifts him up and delivers a samoan drop which is devastating being done by an over 400 pounder as he picks Vector up and this time gives him a swinging side slam and then a jumping leg drop and that looked to be it for Vector but Charmy was on the apron again as DK goes outside to chase him off as Charmy goes oto the rampway.

Diddy then comes in and sets up for a shining wizard but Vector ducks and Diddy is met by a superkick from Espio as Vector picks him up and gives him the clothesline from hell and then a pin and the win as they celebrate as DK realises what happened as he tries to get in the ring but Vector and Espio ambush before he gets through the ropes.

They get rid of DK as Vector grabs a mic

"well Banjo, Kazooie guess you arent the best tag team after all around here and we accept your challenge" before Vector could go on they were attacked from behind by Banjo and Kazooie as Banjo gives Espio the cracker jack then the border toss while Kazooie gives Vector the ace crusher as they beat them down while Kameo taunts them.

Next up is Fox with Krystal vs Samus as they both locked up with Fox getting a hammerlock but Samus reverses it into a hammerlock of his own but Fox elbows his way out and rams his head into the turnbuckle and stomps away at him and tries to whip him in the opposite corner but Samus reverses and Fox goes chest first as he comes off as Samus bounces off the ropes and clothelines him as Fox rolls out of the ring to regroup as Krystal gives him a pep talk while the ref counts down to six before Fox gets back in and before they lock up Fox kicks Samus in the gut and snapmares him down then kicks him in the spine and applys a rear chinlock but eventually Samus fights his way up and a few elbows to the gut but Fox takes him down by grabbing the helmet and pulling it down and stomps him some more and does a jumping knee to the head and picks him up and does a vertical suplex holding him up for about thirty seconds before bringing him down to the mat as he tries for a pin but gets two.

Fox picks him up and this time does a back suplex and as Samus sat up to hold his back Fox hit the top of his back and neck with a rollin european uppercut as Samus rolls around while Krystal cheers him on as Fox reapplys a chinlock but Samus gets to his feet and suplexes Fox to get out of the hold as both were out and tired as they both got to their feet Fox tried a right hand but Samus blocked and fired one back of his own and a few more right hands and then a clothesline as he whips Fox to the ropes and gives him a flapjack as Fox staggers up and Samus gives him a side kick and goes for a pin but gets two as he picks him up but Fox rakes the eyes and gives him a reverse DDT but gets two he picks up Samus and gives him an inverted DDT but again Samus kicks out as Fox can't believe it as he and Krystal argue with the ref as Fox turns around Samus catches him with a kick to the face as he tries for a pin but gets two and Samus now can't believe it as he gets up and waits for Fox to get up and when he does he kicks Fox in the gut and goes for a scissors kick but Krystal trips Samus up as he turns around to look at Krystal when he turns back around Fox gets him with an RKO as he pins him and gets the win as he and Krystal celebrate.

Next its Link vs Knuckles as Knuckles was way too cocky before this match he wasn't at all bothered by Link as he took his time taunting the crowd Link suprised him with a roll up but got a two and Knuckles tries to clothesline him but Link ducks and roundhouse kicks him in the head then whips him to the corner and charges in with a knee then grabs his head and does a running bulldog for a two count and Knuckles staggers up suprised at Link as Link gets him in a facelock and runs over the turnbuckle and hits a tornado DDT for another as he gets up he slaps Knuckles twice and then a backhand slap then another roundhouse kick then a urange then the anaconda vice as Knuckles taps out as the crowd were suprised at how dominate Link was as Knuckles couldn't believe how easily he lost.

We are backstage now as security is rushed to break up a fight as Bowser was being ripped off Luigi who was outcold while Bowser was yelling at Luigi and for security to let him go guess the match is cancelled tonight then.

As the last match was cancelled we will have to go to the main event with Shadow vs Sonic vs Mario as the were all in the ring staring eachother down waiting for an opportunity to attack as Shadow saw one and kicked Sonic in the thigh as Sonic fired one back as Shadow retaliated with another one while Mario looked on until he got involved as Sonic kicked him in the chest as Shadow took Sonic down with a snapmare and followed up with a kick to the spine as Sonic rolled around in pain as Mario did another kick to Sonics back as he again rolled around while Shadow snapmared Mario and kicked him in the spine as Sonic gets up and snapmares Shadow and kicks him twice in the spine as they all get to their feet and stare eachother down again as all of a sudden both Mario and Shadow attack Sonic and beat him down in the corner as Shadow then goes for Mario as he whips him then a back elbow for a quick pin but Mario quickly kicks out as Shadow throws him out of the ring as he goes back to Sonic with kicks to the chest and an irish whip by Shadow as he follows up with a charging knee in the corner as Sonic goes down as Shadow then does the face wash as he runs then charges with the last boot as Sonic looks dazed as Shadow picks him up but Mario runs back in and kics Shadow in the gut as he gets rid of Sonic and tiger suplexes Shadow but gets two as Shadow gets up and gets an elbow to the face from Mario as he whips Shadow to the ropes and comes back with a big dropkick but gets another two and while Mario was still on one knee Sonic comes in and dropkicks him to he face as he picks up Shadow and gives him a german suplex the rolls over and lifts him up for a back suplex but drops him down face first and rolls him over for a pin but Mario kicks Sonic in the head as he picks up Sonic and puts him on the top rope as he gets up to superplex him but Shadow recovers and goes up to meet him and russian suplexes Mario who had Sonic in a suplex so they all go falling off the top rope as the crowd goes wild.

The action continued until Sonic tried to run at Mario but Mario countered with a drop toe hold and locked n the cattle mutilation as it looked that Sonic was going to tap Shadow breaks it up with a standing double foot stomp to Mario as he grabs Mario and locks in the dragon clutch and then as it looked as if Mario would tap Sonic broke it up and picked up Shadow in a torture rack but Shadow lands on his feet but Sonic kicks Shadow in the gut and goes for a styles clash but Shadow struggles until Mario recovers and while Shadow was upside down in the clash Mario dropkicked him in the chest as Sonic drops him in a piledriver. While Sonic got rid of Shadow Mario grabbed Sonics arms and took him down and flips over locking in the cattle mutilation again as Sonic didn't have anywhere to go except tap out as he did and Mario has one the main event of the first ever PWVG show as he and Sonic shake handswhile Shadow leaves as Mario goes and celebrates with the crowd.

* * *

At the next show Unscripted these shows will take place. 

Sonic vs Shadow

Luigi vs Bowser

Conker and Yoshi vs Diddy and Kirby

Banjo and Kazooie vs Chaotix

Mario vs Donkey Kong

Also scheduled are Link, Knuckles, the Wario brothers, Fox and many more


	2. Bad ass mother 3000

Pro Wrestling Video Games 

We're in Brooklyn New York and the Show kicks off with Yoshi and Conker vs Diddy and Kirby as Yoshi came out last and danced his way to the ring while the others gave him a funny look.

Yoshi and Kirby started things off with a collar and elbow tie up as Yoshi applied an arm wrench and turned it into a hammerlock as Kirby tried to reverse it into a hammerlock of his own but Yoshi turned around so he still had a hammerlok applied as he smiled at the crowd Kirby tried again but Yoshi turned around again to keep the hold until Kirby got a back elbow to the jaw to cause Yoshi to release the hold as Kirby applied one of his own but Yoshi reversed into a drop toe hold and then a headlock on Kirby as Kirby reversed back into a hammerlock but Yoshi backs him into a corner forcing Kirby to break the hold as Yoshi stamps on Kirbys foot and as Kirby bends over to grab his foot Yoshi does a straight kick to the face as Kirby had enough and tags in Diddy who runs in but gets an armdrag from Yoshi then a dropkick by Conker they then throw him to the outside then Kirby tried to suprise them but gets a double hiptoss for his trouble as he rolls to the outside as Conker runs out with a tope onto Diddy as Yoshi jumps on the ropes and does a senton onto Kirby as the crowd goes nuts.

Yoshi throws Diddy back in and slingshots with an elbow to Diddy back in but gets two as he tags in Conker who throws him to the ropes and comes back with a flying elbow and then a dropkick buts gets another two. He whips Diddy to the corner and runs in but Diddy moves as Conker runs into the turnbuckle as Diddy comes back with a running dropkick as he tags Kirby in who stomps away at Conker and then does a back suplex before taunting the crowd before he does a standing flipping senton but gets two as he tags Diddy back in who jumps on the top rope and lands with a frog splash and goes for a pin but Yoshi broke it up before 3. They isolated Conker in their corner wearing him down with chokes and suplexes Diddy was going to finish him off with a shining wizard but Conker ducks and gives him a neckbreaker as they were both down and out as Conker tries to crawl over for a tag but Diddy tags in Kirby first as he tries to stop Conker from making the tag but he gets an enziguri for his trouble as Conker finally tags Yoshi in as he jumps on the ropes and dropkicks Kirby then a flying lariat to Diddy then another dropkick to Kirby as he rolls out of the ring and Yoshi whips Diddy to the ropes but Diddy ducks a clotheline and Yoshi comes back with a spinning wheel kick he then goes off the ropes and then a headscissors to Kirby as Conker gets in with a top rope hurricanrana on Kirby then clothelines him over the top rope and goes over with him.

While Yoshi was watching Diddy recovered and came back with a neckbreaker as Yoshi goes down holding his neck as Diddy goes to the other side of the ring to set up for the shining wizard but as he ran at him Conker came from out of no where with a front dropkick sending Diddy flying back but Kirby came in and gave Conker the final cut as he then tried to do the same to Yoshi but he countered and pushed Kirby into Diddy who was knocked out of the ring as Yoshi went to the top rope but Yosh cuts him off as Conker gets back up and whips Kirby to the corner as Kirby jumps on Conkers shoulders as he steps back and goes to the corner that Yoshi is at as Yoshi springboards off the ropes onto Kirby and snaps him off Conkers shoulders with a hurricanrana as Kirby rolls around in pain as Yoshi goes for the pin and gets the three count as he starts to dance while Conker is there thinking "what the fuck".

Next up is the match to see who is the best tag team in these early stages of PWVG as Banjo and Kazooie w/ Kameo vs the Chaotix w/ Charmy and it became a battle of power and speed with Banjo vs Vector and Kazooie vs Espio and at the end Espio superkicked Kazooie down as he went up for a corkscrew 450 splash but Kameo kicked him down as she was chased away by Vector and Charmy leaving Espio on his own as he tried to fight off both Banjo and Kazooie but Espio eventually got caught with a crackerjack by Banjo and then a Border toss sending him halfway across the ring as Kazooie pins and gets the three count as they get the win as they celebrated on their own without Kameo.

Right now there are cameras at the back with Luigi standing over Bowser choking him with a chair in his throat screaming at Bowser to die as security pulls him off so it looks like the match is cancelled again

Fox and Krystal are now in the ring as Fox gets a mic.

"well with Luigi vs Bowser cancelled again I guess it creates a bit of time and what a better way to pass the time then with a Fox Mcloud promo" said Fox as the crowd boos.

"Yeah I know the New York Rangers lost again and they suck but hey don't try to point the finger at me" said Fox with a smug smile as the boos got louder

"now while you have ogres like DK and dwarves like Sonic and Shadow or even fat plumbers like Mario headlining and main eventing this show where is the big star that is Fox Mcloud he's not even on the card thats where he's filling up time on a show giving a promo to some pizza stuffing, Italian gibberish talking hics who don't know shit about a star when they see one or when it slaps them in the face well even if I'm not wrestling here tonight when the heavyweight title is going to be crowned to its first champion I'm going to make sure that I am that first champion and if the politics are going to hold me back then who ever is the first champion will get a proper crowing from me and my staff now that probably enough time passed for you booker to get the next match going now I'm pissed off, I'm off to get drunk" said Fox but before he could leave Knuckles' music plays as he comes to more boos.

"you know what Fox you are not the only one held back by the politics around here because I have been petitioning for a rematch against Link all month and they never even replied back to me and when I get here they say "sorry we're fully booked tonight" but now that one match is cancelled I say we replace it with me vs Link RIGHT NOW" shouted Knuckles as Link runs to the ring and clotheslines him down and tells them to ring the bell to start the match as a ref comes out and Fox shrugs as he and Krystal leave the ring but stay to watch the macth as Link fires with elbows and knees as he dominates Knuckles again until he finally manages to get control and when it seems Knuckles finally has it won Krystal gets on the apron distracting the ref as Fox got in the ring as he signalled Knuckles to hold up Link as Knuckles does Fox gets his staff out and is aiming for Link but Link ducks and he blasts Knuckles over the head knocking him out as Fox is frustrated but leaves the ring as he and Krystal leave as Link pins Knuckles and wins again as he celebrates.

Next up is Mario vs DK and obviously DK tried to overpower Mario to get the win while Mario used his speed and technical brilliance as DK dominated Mario for long periods of the match as he was about to finish him off with a chokeslam but Mario countered with a flying armbar rolling DK over as he stretched and pulled away at the arm as DK reversed it and lifted Mario up for a powerbomb Mario went for a go behind while still had his legs scissored around DK and locked in the crossface chickenwing as DK went down to a knee Mario had enough strength and leverage to roll DK over into a small package and gets the three count as he escapes while DK couldn't believe it as he dominated the match

The Main event is next as Sonic comes out first to a great reaction while they were silent as Shadow made his way to they ring as he sneers at them and as they were about to start Sonic extends his hand for a handshake but in one quick motion Shadow kicks his hand away and kicks Sonic in the gut as he starts off with elbows to his face as he backs him to a corner and does several chops then chops him non stop Kenta Kobashi style while Sonic was screaming in pain until Shadow finally stopped as Sonic dropped to a knee holding his chest as Shadows sneers at the crowd again before locking the armbar on the ropes as the ref counted to five as Shadow let go at five and back flips and landed on his feet on the outside as he runs back in and pins Sonic and gets two s he keeps control on Sonic as he throws him outside then hiptosses him into the guardrail then throws him backfirst into the ringpost before throwing him back in the ring but gets two again.

While Sonic was on his knees Shadow fired kicks to his chest and stomach and when he was about to hit Sonic with the big one to the head Sonic ducked and hit Shadow with a big belly to back suplex dropping Shadow on his head as both were down until they both got up and exchanged forearms to the face which Sonic was getting the better of until Shadow countered with a mongolian chop as he gave a soccer kick to Sonics gut he went for a clothesline but Sonic ducked and came back with a pele kick stunning Shadow as Sonic got him up in the torture rack and swings him around then drops him with a powerbomb as he goes for a pin but gets two.

As Sonic tried to pick Shadow he breaks away and swings at Sonic but he ducks and gets Shadow with a german suplex and hangs on as he rolls over and hoists Shadow up for a facebuster and rolls over for a pin but gets two again as Sonic is starting to get frustrated as he whips Shadow to the ropes but Shadow goes for a shining wizard as Sonic sees it coming and ducks as Shadow sails over and back kicks Sonic in the head as he pins but gets two as well. He picks up Sonic and pushes him to the corner and kicks away at him he then whips him to the ropes but Sonic springboards off the middle rope and catches Shadow with an inverted DDT but gets two again as the crowd are on their feet with excitement wondering how this will end as Sonic is signalling for the styles clash as Shadow gets to a knee as Sonic grabs him and is trieing to go for the clash but Shadow pops out and as quick as lightening does a spinning back chop on Sonic as he then hoist him up for a Ki Krusher but runs to the top turnbuckle bouncing Sonics head off the turnbuckle then does the same for the opposite corner as he then goes for the Krusher Sonic lands on his feet as he goes for a suplex as Shadow landed on his feet Sonic snapped off a neckbreaker as he goes to the top rope and goes for a shooting star press but Shadow moved as Sonic landed on canvas as Sonic used the ropes to pick himself up he was met with a Tidal Krush by Shadow knocking him down as Shadow now went to the top rope as he goes for a pheonix splash but he didn't see Sonic get up to his feet as he got caught up in the styles clash as Sonic hits it and rolls over and as the ref counted the crowd counted along with him but at the very last milisecong Shadow kicked out as Sonic and the crowd couldn't believe it as the crowd goes wild in appreciation.

Sonic picks him up to go for another styles clash but Shadow takes him down with a double edge and jumps up and lands on Sonics sternum with a double foot stomp but was exhausted so he couldn't go for a pin instead he locks in the dragon clutch but Sonic gets out with a snapmare takeover and goes for a clotheline but Shadow ducks jumps off the ropes and comes back with a Tidal Wave kick knocking Sonic down he then goes to the top rope and hits the ghetto double foot stomp and goes for the pin as the crowd counts with the ref as he gets three as Shadow is the winner as he slowly gets up as he is exhausted and the ref raises his hand in victory as the crowd chant "this is awesome" while Sonic rolled around holding his gut as he eventually gets up and eextends his hand to Shadow for a handshake and before the match Shadow rejected but he thought that after a great match he would this time but Shadow doesn't do it this time either as he just shoves past Sonic and leaves the ring to the boos of the crowd.


	3. Road to the title 1

**Pro Wrestling Video Games**

Tonight the first steps will be taken to crown a new PWVG heavyweight champion what will happen is tonight there will be eight qualifieing matches and the winners of those matches will move on two four qualifieing matches which will take place at the next show then after that the four winners will face eachother for the heavyweght title in a fatal fourway elimination match.

first qualifier Fox Mcloud w/ Krystal vs Espio w/ Charmy

Fox got his wish and is in the tournament after complaining non stop to management as he kicks it off against Espio as they lock up with Fox getting the better of as he got him in a headlock as Espio pushed him away and Fox came back with a shoulder block as he taunted the crowd. Espio then nipped up and gave Fox a big chop and Fox tried to give one back but Espio ducked and came back with a dropkick knocking Fox down as Fox got up, missed a clothesline and Espio scoop slammed him down the ran to the ropes came back at Fox with a flipping senton as he went for a pin but gets two.

Fox went to the corner but Espion jumped on him and flipped him over with a monkey flip then landed with a fast leg drop but gets two again as Fox gets up and knees Espio in the gut then throws him shoulder first into the ring post and taking a minute to recover and he gets back on the attack with a spinning wheel kick knocking Espio down for a two count as he picks him back up and suplexes Espio so his gut lands on the ropes and he is now on the apron and Fox dropkicks him in the knees so Espio falls off the apron with his face hitting the apron and as he gets to his feet Fox bounces off the ropes runs at Espio and jumps through the ropes hitting Espio who flew back and hit the guard rail as Fox takes a minute to boast to the crowd as he throws Espio in the ring.

Fox slingshots in and hits Espio with an elbow to the chest but gets two again as he now dominates Espio until he whips Espio to the corner but Espio jumps on the turnbuckle and lands on Fox who tried to follow up but gets two as Espio starts to come back with clotheslines and then a dropkick and then a belly to belly suplex but gets two as he now has Fox rocked and has him on the floor while he is going to the top rope and goes for a moonsault but Fox moves but Espio lands on his feet and as Fox is charging Espio catches him with a superkick but gets two again as he is starting to get frustrated and it showed as he waited for to long for Fox to get up and was going to the top rope again but Krystal is on the apron distracting him as Fox caught him in the firemans carry and drops him with a cradle shock and gets a pin and advances in the tournament as he and Krystal celebrated.

Second qualifier Yoshi vs Conker

Partners from the last show are now opponents tonight as they lock up and are evenly matched until Yoshi eventually gets the win when Conker tried a springboard senton on Yoshi but he countered with a powerbomb and then a bridge as he gets the quick three count and advances.

Third qualifier Bowser w/ Bowser Jr vs Donkey Kong w/ Diddy

The battle of the giants is won by Bowser who got it with a chokeslam after a disraction by Jr who was chased away by Diddy as Bowser was then attacked by Luigi which then led to...

Fourth qualifier Luigi vs Vector

Vector tried to get a sneak attack in on Luigi while he was beating on Bowser and he dominated the match and while he distracted the ref Bowser went in and chokeslammed him and left the ring but as the ref questioned Bowser Banjo and Kazooie ran in and Banjo hit the border toss and before he landed Kazooie hit the neckbreaker as they roll Luigi on top of Vector as the ref turned around and saw the pin and Luigi also advances.

Fifth qualifier Shadow vs Tails

Shadow came out to a chorus of boos after his show of disrespect to Sonic as he goes up against the underdog of the tournament Tails and Shadow attacked Tails before he even got through the ropes as he kicked and chopped away at Tails as he whipped him into a corner and went for tidal krush but as he was on his hands Tails dropkicked him in the back of the head knocking him over as Tails then got on the second rope waiting for Shadow to get up and when he did he mushroom stomped him in the head sending him face first into the turnbuckle. Shadow turned around and charged at Tails who came back with a dropsault knocking Shadow down again but got two.

Tails then hit an ensiguri as the crowd is this suprised that Tails is putting up this much of a fight and are getting behind him but then as he was running for a clothesline Shadow countered with a kawada kick then ran at him and hit a big drokick sending Tails flieing into the turnbuckle as the back of his head bounced off of it and then Shadow hit the tidal wave knocking Tails out as Shadow hit the warriors way and got the three count and Shadow advances as he was walking out but Sonic shoves past him and checks up on Tails but Shadow walks back in and hits a buzzsaw kick to the back of Sonics head knocking him out as the crowd boos and Shadow sneers at them again and leaves.

Sixth qualifier Mario vs Knuckles

Mario comes to a great reaction then Knuckles comes out to boos as he looks to get his first win in PWVG and during the match he wears Mario down with his strikes as he tries to go for a clothesline but Mario snatches the arm takes him down and looks to roll over for a cattle mutilation but Knuckles sees it coming as he rolls back over and gets a jaw breaker forcing Mario to break the hold and then hits a big clothesline but only gets two as he picks Mario up and goes for a pedigree but Mario pops out and goes for a go behind and locks in a crossface chickenwing as Knuckles tries to struggle out frantically until Mario locks in the body scissors as he tried to hang on but eventually tapped out giving Mario the win and a place in the next round.

Seventh qualifier Link vs Kirby

Kirby tried to get the win early with flurries of punches and kicks and hits the final cut but only gets two as it was to early but Krby still couldn't believe it as he wastes too much time and then tries to go for another final cut but Link countered with knees to the head and then when he was free he hit a roundhouse kick to the side of Kirbys head then rebounds off the ropes and hits a flieing knee to Kirbys head and then hoists him up on his shoulders and hits him with the Go 2 sleep as he pins him and advances.

Eigth qualifier Samus vs Sonic

Sonic was still hurting after the kick from Shadow earlier but still went out to beat Samus with a styles clash to advance to the next round but after from out of no where Shadow runs in and hits a tidal wave to Sonic knocking him out as he locks in the dragon clutch until Sonic passed out as Tails runs out to help Sonic but Shadow sees him coming and kicks the hell out of him as he then hits the krush rush then straight into a ki krusher as eventually Mario runs out and as he slides in the ring Shadow soccer kicks him in the face and kicks him as well until Mario eventually gains the upper hand with a roaring elbow and then a knee to the face as it knocks Shadow out of the ring who tried to run back in but Rouge stopped him by holding him back and told him to wait for the next show as he slowly backed off as Mario checked on Sonic and Tails.

* * *

A the next show "Road to the title 2" here are the matches to determine who will advance to the fatal fourway at the show after that. 

Shadow vs Luigi

Sonic vs Yoshi

Mario vs Bowser

Fox Mcloud w/ Krystal vs Link

Other matches include:

Shimmers debut with Rouge vs Amy Rose

Tails vs Raphael

Donkey Kong vs Knuckles vs Samus Aran

Era begins rematch: Banjo & Kazooie w/ Kameo vs Chaotix

Kirby vs Conker


End file.
